Anomaly
by AnomalyA11
Summary: If you had to give up everything for a slight chance to save the world and the people you love, would you? Really diggin the go back in time and fix everything vibe. So I'm writing one of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke sat silently in a once adorned room. The massacre of Sanctum had left many things in ruin; windows shattered, doors broken down, walls cracked and riddled with holes. None of that mattered to her. The last week had exhausted her, leaving her with the feeling that she had lived several lifetimes in several days.

Madi was stable and resting in a room close by. Clarke hadn't left her side until she knew without a doubt that it was safe; as safe as could be. She had walked into a random room, closed the door and sat down in the nearest chair.

Her eyes were closed, head leaning into her left hand, causing her elbow to sink in the cushion of the armchair. She began to take deep, slow breaths and tried to settle her nerves. The chaos of her mind was becoming clear. Thoughts were settling and the voices were quieting. The dull sound of a fan slowly spinning was soon all she could her. _This must be what peace feels like_, she thought. And with that thought, the huge stone barricade that had kept her emotions at bay crumbled.

Tears began to stream down the blonde's face. A silent, hard cry came pouring from the depths of her soul. She had been forced to face her past, all the skeletons in her closest, and now the intense waves of emotions started rising like a tsunami, building higher and higher. Covering her face, she opened her mouth to allow the sobs to come out. But she was met with a chocking silence of staggered breathing hitting her lungs like a sledgehammer. The river from her eyes rushed faster down the contours of her face. She leaned forward and her head slightly hovered above her knees. _Heartbreak_, she thought, _that's what this is_. The agony exploded from her chest in a torturous scream that could have awoken the dead.

All the bloodshed, the loss of life, the betrayals and loneliness peaked, and the tsunami came crashing down, annihilating the remnants of what was left of her. She screamed again as her body shook almost violently. "No," Clarke said aloud. "I can't do this. I can't. Please, make it stop. Please!" She screamed at the nothingness within her, praying to a God she wasn't even sure existed to take the pain away. But she could no longer outrun it. All that was left to do was to feel.

The door slammed open and hit the wall, the loud crash startling Clarke. The blonde looked up to find a very disheveled Bellamy looking around the room in a panic, gun ready in his hand. She furiously wiped at her face and rose. The man exhaled, holstering his weapon and looking at the woman in front of him with worry and interest. A look of realization crossed his features and he looked away, not wanting to invade the blonde's privacy. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I thought something was wrong."

"It's alright," the blonde responded. "There's no life-threatening situation her. I promise. Please, go back to Echo. I wouldn't want you to miss out." A small grin graced her lips and her waterlogged eyes brightened.

Bellamy's face turned red as he coughed, choking on air. "How did you know I was with Echo?"

"Bell, your hair is a mess, your shirt is on inside out, your fly is down, and your boots aren't tied."

"Oh," was all the man could muster.

"I appreciate the love and concern, but I'm okay. Just feeling my emotions,"

"Okay," Bellamy said awkwardly. He finally looked her in the eyes, searching for truth to the blonde's words. When he was satisfied, he turned and silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Exhaustion crashed into Clarke suddenly. She dragged her body to the bed at the back end of the room. The moment her shaking limbs hit the heavenly material, she passed out.

(..)

A green mist cracked through the air like a lightening bolt, echoing for miles. It formed in a swirling haze and the trees swung as they were thrown about by the force of the oddity building up on the tree bed. A loud crack came with the next bolt of green and the mist quickly dissipated, leaving a young woman on the ground in its wake.

Coughing up dirt she inhaled on her landing, the woman rose. She spit fragments as she ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I can never get the landing right," she spoke to herself while brushing debris off her clothes. The mysterious woman looked around and took in her surroundings thoughtfully. After minutes of stillness, she shrugged her shoulders, concluding a conversation with herself in her mind. She pressed on a metal pendant that sat below her left shoulder on her chest. A gust of wind engulfed her, and a light popping noise was heard as she disappeared.

(..)

A loud crash startled Clarke out of her slumber. The blonde shot up out of bed and hastily looked around the bedroom. A strange looking woman had appeared on her floor. Clarke looked for her gun and somewhat panicked when she spotted it sitting on a table across the room. Her face hardened and she waited, trying to figure out her next move.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" the woman shouted sarcastically as she jumped up. "Hello," she greeted Clarke cheerfully while stretching her arms and cracking her neck. "I'll never get us to that," she breathed to herself.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked hostilely.

"I'm Neomi," the woman smiled as the name passed her lips. "I've come to make you an offer."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Does it really matter?" Neomi was met with silence and a murderous stare from the blonde. Sighing, she took a few steps closer. "Look, science got me in here. It would take years for me to explain time travel and interdimensional travel. Even longer to explain portals, worm holes and mathematical equations. So yeah, science and technology got me in here. But, none of that will matter when I explain this sweet ass offer I have for you."

Clarke thought carefully. She could demand answers to every question she had. She could sound the alarms and call everyone in. _I might as well listen_, she thought. _With all the shit that's happened in my life, what's one more unbelievable situation._ She sat down at the edge of the bed, waiting to hear the woman out.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Neomi spoke aloud to herself. Shaking her head, she continued. "I'm going to try to make this as short as possible." She took a deep breath. "I'm a traveler, so to say. I've been to many dimensions and to different time periods in those dimensions. I'm part of a small group of a people, a team if you will, that tries to change events in every timeline for the benefit of existence." She paused, waiting for potential questions, but she only received an agitated yet intrigued stare. "Alright, anyway. My new assignment is your dimension and this previous timeline. I'm here to offer you a chance to save the Earth and your loved ones."

"That's dumb," Clarke said, gaining a shocked look from the woman. "If you want to save Earth, go back to before the bombs fell. Hell, maybe even before that."

"Okay, first, I've already tried that, and million other things and it always ends in the same way; nuclear holocaust. And second, how the fuck are you believing me so easily? Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell?"

The blonde got up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've experienced, seen and heard a lot of things I never even dreamed were possible since I left the Ark. And coming to this planet has opened an entire new realm of possibilities that could be true. So I figure, why not hear you out and then try and poke holes in your story."

"Fair enough. Look, I've literally tried everything I could think of and it's all led me here. The world ending once seems to be inevitable. There are certain things that can be changed, and others are fate. But from everything I've tried so far, one thing has been proven. Earth doesn't have to die twice. I saved Earth once, but what was left of humanity destroyed itself. So here I am."

"Why me? Out of all the people, why are you coming to me?"

"Because, miss Clarke Griffin, there are certain people who are keys in every situation in all of time and space. And apparently, you and a handful of select others are key to preventing the Earth and humanity from total annihilation."

"So what's your offer?"

Neomi stared at the blonde, a bit taken aback. Clarke raised an eyebrow as she noticed the woman's facial expression. "I'm sorry, I'm still so thrown off you're just listening. Almost every time I come to a new time fragment, I get locked up. Or someone tries to kill me."

"There's always time for either of those later," a smirk appeared on Clarke's lips.

"HA," Neomi rolled her eyes. "My offer is to send you and some of the others who are key in this situation back in time. You would all be sent back to different times though. Some further back then others. With the knowledge you've gained, and me guiding you here and there along the way, I don't see why this wouldn't work."

"Who else would go back?"

"Your mother, for starters. She would be the one sent the furthest back in time. Then Bellamy, you, Octavia, Raven and Echo."

"In that order?"

"Yes Clarke, I'm very precise about this," Neomi huffed out. "Your mother first, so she can prepare you, Raven and the Blake's for your arrival to Earth. She would be sent back to a few months after your birth. Then Bellamy a few days before the drop ship get sent. After, would be you, Raven and Octavia right before you're sent to Earth. And finally, Echo would be about a week after the original one hundred had landed."

"We would remember everything?"

"Yes. Everything you remember now, and everything new that happens in the new timeline. You'll have two lifetimes worth of memories. It'll hurt like hell when you first arrive."

"We would be the only ones who remember anything?"

"Well duh, you're the only ones I'm sending back."

"Let me get this straight," Clarke walked toward Neomi and stopped a few feet in front of her. "You want me to live two lifetimes or horror, heartbreak, pain, loss, remorse, guilt and shame?"

Neomi threw her hands in the air in frustration and grunted. "You're not listening!"

"Oh, I'm listening. Just because there might be a chance to change things, it doesn't mean bad things won't happen."

"Bad things always happen, Clarke! That's part of life! The difference here is that there's a good possibility the things that haunt you won't happen!"

"And what does that mean?" The blonde was beginning to get angry, glaring at the stranger.

"For starters, your father could live!" With that, Clarke calmed a little, and so did Neomi. A moment of silence fell. "Wells could live," she continued. "So could all of the one hundred who get sent down. Finn won't have to go psyche. Jasper won't have to get thrown over the edge. Innocent people could be spared. Allie and the nuclear plants exploding could be prevented. And Lexa could live."

Clarke's eyes bulged and started to tear up for the second time that day. Quickly, she wiped away at her eyes to prevent any from falling. She swallowed hard before speaking. "That sounds like a lot of if's and could be's."

"If it's done as right as it can be done, it can be reality. All you and the rest of your friends have to do is take a chance."

More silence. Clarke stared out a window, lost in her thoughts. The sun was going down, covering the room with bright golden rays. It was blinding, but blue orbs stared adamantly. She finally looked away and blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to regain her vision. "What about Madi?"

Neomi had been fidgeting while waiting on Clarke to speak, but she froze at the question. She spoke her next words thoughtfully. "Madi will not remember you if you do this. She may never know you. But she will have her parents, her friends, her village. And you would be able to create a better world for her to grow up in. She won't know any of the pain, agony and slaughter she knows now. Will she experience painful things? Yes, everyone always does; it's inescapable. But it won't be this. This is nothing compared to what you called grounders. And if everything goes well, the entire culture of the grounders may change. The real question is, are you willing to gamble everything to possibly save countless lives? Even if it means you lose or miss out on certain things?"

"I am," Clarke instantly responded, surprising herself and the woman next to her.

"I knew you would be the good guy," Neomi said with a warm smile.

"You've got a few bigger problems now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to convince the rest of them, on top of proving to me and them that all of this isn't some crazy bullshit made up by a lunatic," the blonde smiled teasingly, gaining a childish sound of annoyance from the stranger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bring it on. Let's get this show on the road!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke gathered her friends and let Neomi tell her story and plans. Most of the group almost automatically rejected the woman's story before she could get halfway through. Octavia, on the other hand believed her. So did Abby. When the woman finally finished her explanations and proposals, they shared glances.

"I say we do it," Abby spoke up.

"You're the least capable of making decisions out of everyone here, Abby," Raven said disgruntledly.

"I know she's not lying."

"And how would you know that?" the Latina challenged.

"Because she's already changed time to bring me here."

The room stared at her in disbelief, thinking the older woman had finally gone completely insane. "What are you talking about?" Clarke asked, concern drenching her face.

"I died. I remember it. The primes took my body, and then you, Clarke, floated me. Not really me, the physical me. She went back in time and saved me."

"Technically, I saved you before coming here, but…" Neomi chimed in, receiving a baffled look from Bellamy.

"She saved me too," Octavia piped in. "I died and got sucked into the anomaly. She went back and stopped it from happening."

"Again, did it before I came here-"

"Enough!" Bellamy shouted. "Clarke, do you believe this bullshit?"

"I do," the blonde said calmly. "Is it really so far fetched with all the things we've been through, Bellamy?" The raven haired man's face turned unreadable. "Plus, I'm not an idiot. I had her prove it all to me. She took me to the future of this timeline. Trust me, it only gets worse. I say, we take the chance and go back. We've got a few choices. We ride this out and meet a horrible end. We go back and try to make things right. Or we think we're going to go back, find out she's insane, and lock her up. We don't have anything to lose."

"Let's do it," Echo spoke, breaking the swirling thoughts of the people around her. "I believe what this woman says. I believe Clarke. Octavia and Abby are not showing any signs that would signify lying or insanity. And Clarke makes a fair point. If we decide to do this, and nothing happens, I'll kill the strange, little woman."

"What?!" the stranger yelled. "I can't believe you people, still answering things with death. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I'm joking," a pleased grin spread across the assassin's face.

Bellamy took his girlfriend's hand and sighed. Shaking his head, he spoke, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's do it."

"I'm in," Raven said. "If this is all nonsense, I can study Neomi's mind for fun."

Abby nodded her head in agreement, as did Octavia. Neomi looked at Clarke, receiving a smile. "Alright," the stranger began, "get ready for the worst headaches of your lives."

"Wait, right now?" Bellamy looked at the woman in fear. Before anything else was said, the time traveler pressed the pendant on her shirt. Wind and electricity flowed around them in furry. The objects in the room flew, colliding into each other and smashing on walls. A sound like a screeching tea kettle shot through their eardrums and exploded in a shattering tune. Within a second, they were gone.

(..)

An overwhelming humming spread in Clarke's mind. She screamed and clasped her skull as an excruciating pain hit her mind like a lighting bolt. New memories poured into her. Flashes of her, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven growing up together and receiving special training on the Ark, her mother becoming the Chancellor, changing laws and education classes, her father living, her first and last kiss with Bellamy at a school dance, Octavia and Raven never letting her forget it, her mother making a decision to send the juveniles down to Earth after letting the people of the Ark know that their home was dying.

As fast as the pain had come, it disappeared. Clarke inhaled a shaky breath and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. After blinking a few moments, her vision cleared. She was on the drop ship; Octavia and Bellamy sitting in the same row with her. The Blakes looked at her instantaneously, sharing the same disbelief that was plastered on the blonde's face.

"Holy fucking shit," Octavia whispered as she looked around.

"I can't believe this," Bellamy began. "She wasn't fucking lying."

"Nope," Clarke said. She searched for faces familiar to her and before her eyes were all the people she had lost. Jasper, Monty and Harper sat across from her, Finn a row behind them. Wells sat next to Finn, whispering to him. Apparently, they were friends. As Wells kissed Finn on the cheek, the blonde concluded they were more than friends as her jaw dropped.

"Did you just…" Octavia trailed off in question.

"Yup, I saw that," Clarke responded, holding in laughter.

"I think this is one of the best moments of my life," Octavia grinned.

"It's weird. I remember that happening, both of them coming out. But it's like watching a tv show. I was there but I wasn't."

"Me too. You know what else I remember? You and Bell kissing." The raven haired woman began to laugh, gaining an extremely annoyed look from her brother.

"This is way too much," Bellamy said more to himself than the women beside him.

"This is fucking awesome!" Octavia shouted, receiving cheers from the juveniles.

The drop ship started to shake, and its occupants became silent. Clarke grabbed on to Octavia's hand in nervous anticipation. _My father's alive_, she thought with a smile. _So is Lexa_, her mind whispered to her. She took a deep breath in and held it. _Where do I even begin with her? How do I find her? What do I say? Fuck._ The parachute released. It only seemed to be moments before the ship crashed into the green surface of the planet.

The juveniles remained still and silent for a few minutes, sharing looks of shock and fear. Clarke unbuckled herself and stood. Bellamy and Octavia quickly followed. The trio glanced at each other as the rest stared at them expectantly.

"Listen up!" Bellamy shouted. "When I open these doors, you get five minutes to stand around in awe and amazement. FIVE. Then we unload and start setting up camp. Tomorrow, we'll establish the rest. Understood?!" The group around him shook their heads in agreement. "You got anything to say ladies?"

"Don't run off," Clarke added. "We'll have plenty of time to scout and explore. Our priority is setting up home base. If we're diligent, everything should be set within a week or so. We have enough supplies to last for a month and we were given everything we need to make a start. It'll all work out as long as we stick together." Once again, they all nodded. "Octavia?"

"No fucking around," the raven haired woman added, "Not yet anyway. Wait until there's beds and privacy. And no pregnancy's, please." She received snickers at her comment, and eye rolls from her brother and Clarke. "Now, I'm about to open this fucking door! Who's coming with me?"

The delinquents cheered and shot up from their seats. Each person grabbed a pack and strapped it on. Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy were the first at the door, the rest crowded behind them. Clarke looked at her friends with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Ready?" The Blakes shook their heads and the blonde pulled the lever.

(..)

A few weeks had gone by without any catastrophes. They young men and women had set up camp around the drop ship. They built small houses, huts for food and water, and had built a wall in a circle around their camp. The drop ship was turned into a communication and security center. They were more than prepared this time. Abby had sent them with everything they could possibly need. And apparently, if memory served correctly, all the delinquents had received training in combat, weapons, survival skills and agricultural. Abby had even sent them with technology to deal with Mt Weather.

Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy spent many nights discussing their new lives and their old ones. They helped each other with adjusting and processing. The trio kept each other from acting out on their impulses to go searching for the ones they loved. They had to play their cards right and not go running after their personal wants and desires. They all learned together how to not say certain things and not behave in certain ways around the others. Everything seemed to be falling in place so easily; it left Clarke and Octavia uneased.

(..)

"Bellamy," Clarke spoke through the walkie talkie as her and Octavia walked out the gate and headed for the woods. "Octavia and I are going scouting. We'll be back in a few hours or so."

"Roger that," the Blake brother responded. "Be back before nightfall so I don't have to come looking for you."

"We'll do our best. Can't make any promises."

"Clarke," Bellamy warned.

"Alright, Bell. We'll be back in time."

The duo remained silent as they trekked on the grass. Both looking around and taking in the view. The trees and grass were damp with rain and the dirt was still soft from the down pour of the night before. Birds were chirping and the sun was sprinkling between the trees. The air smelled sweet and damp; earthy. It reminded Clarke of Lexa.

"I think he's watching us," Octavia whispered, her eyes darting quickly to a tree in the distance.

"We're definitely being watched. I'm just not sure if it's him."

"Clarke, I can feel it."

"How are you so sure?" the blonde asked, discreetly changing her direction, heading toward the tree.

"If Lexa were close, you would know. You just know when someone's close when you share a connection with them," the Blake sister was fighting with everything inside of her to not look up at the figure in the tree that was now in front of them.

"Just try and keep in mind that he doesn't remember what you remember. To him, this is all brand new," Clarke squeezed her friend's arm and held a warm smile. The women shared a silent look before the blonde looked up to the man and shouted, "I am Clarke of the sky people! And this is Octavia! We wish to speak to you!" She was met with silence.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Octavia muttered. Movement was heard in the bushes around them and in the trees above. "Clarke-"

"I see them," the blonde responded lowly. "Keep calm. No matter what, we have to be calm." The raven haired woman nodded her head. "There's three of you in the trees and five of you around us! I see you! We just wish to talk!" Met with silence again.

A giant man fell from the sky and landed behind the women; a loud boom caused by the impact of his feet hitting the ground. The duo turned as the man rose. It took one second for them both to realize who it was. Clarke grabbed ahold of Octavia's arm and squeezed, urging her to be silent and still. As the women stared, the remaining warriors came out of hiding and circled around them. The man lifted the bone mask from his face and looked blankly upon them. Octavia's mouth opened slightly in shock and her breath caught in her throat. Clarke controlled herself and stared blankly back at the man she had once called a friend.

Indra suddenly appeared beside Lincoln, wearing her usual mask of cold rage. Grunting, she removed her sword from its sheath and spoke in Tridgedeslang, venom lacing her voice. "_Who are you people and what are you doing on our lands?_"

Clarke contemplated answering her. Her mind was torn between feigning naivety or being bold. Either way, the situation they were in could go south. Maybe her and Octavia should have spoke this through with Bellamy or her mother. One thing was for certain, she was still accustomed to acting and then thinking about what she had done after the fact. She mentally scolded herself. The blonde glanced at Octavia for direction, but her friend was still in a haze from having Lincoln right before her; and she couldn't blame her.

Indra put the tip of her sword at the blonde's throat. "_Don't make me ask you again_," she gritted through her teeth.

"_Indra_," Lincoln spoke up, "_I do not think they understand you. I've watched them for over a week, and they have never spoken our language_."

Indra grunted in annoyance. "_This one_," she pushed the point of her sword a little into Clarke's neck, "_seems to understand. It's in her eyes. She's following the conversation_."

"_She's probably just looking back and forth because we're speaking; trying to figure out what's going to happen_."

"_Don't be a fool! They came here. Sought us out. Knew you were in the tree and called for you. There's more here than we think_."

"Hey, excuse me," Octavia finally spoke up, out of her shock. "Do you speak English?" The two warriors gave her more blank stares. "My friend and I noticed you watching our camp the past few days. We weren't aware there were people still alive on Earth. We had our theories, but we weren't sure. We came to talk. There's no weapons on us. We're just trying to figure everything out."

A few more people appeared out of the bushes. Slowly, they made their way next to Indra. A hand reached out and slowly touched Indra's sword. "_Back off, Indra. Heda said to observe. You've already broken command_." Clarke's eyes darted to her left and once again she had to fight to hide her feelings; it was Anya.

"_They knew we were here. Something's not right_," Indra gripped her sword harder and pushed a little more at Clarke's throat.

"_Indra, if you do not stand down, I will kill you were you stand. You're disobeying Heda; that's treason_," Anya spat. "_And if they noticed you or any of your warriors, that is your fault. Train them better_."

Indra removed her sword with an angry sigh, pricking the skin on Clarke's neck. She sheathed her sword and took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. Clarke swiped the trail of blood off her skin and looked defiantly at Anya. The warrior smirked, admiring her challenge. "Who are you?" Anya asked.

"So you do speak English," Clarke remarked.

"Do not toy with me," the warrior warned.

"I'm Clarke. This is Octavia," she said, nodding to her side. "We come from the sky people. We landed here a few weeks ago. The rest of our people will be coming soon as well."

"The rest? How many?"

The blonde smirked, "I'm not exactly sure of the number."

"Do not test me, Clarke com skaikru," anger was laced in every word the warrior spoke.

"I wish to speak to your leader," Clarke blurted out against her own will. Octavia's head whipped to the side, glaring at her friend. "I'll make you an offer. You and I fight. If you win, I'll tell you everything. If I win, you'll take me to her."

"Or I could kill you where you stand," Anya barked, reaching for the hilt of her sword.

"Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"Lose?" the warrior stilled, a smirk forming on her lips. "To you? No."

"Then accept the challenge," the blonde combatted, face calm and expressionless.

Anya stared for a few moments, thoughts racing through her mind. She cracked her neck and knuckles before smiling, taking a step back before speaking. "I accept."

"_Anya_," Indra butt in, "_I don't think this is a good idea_."

"_Do you think I'll lose to this princess_?"

"_I think there is a lot going on that we do not know about. I am not challenging your skill as a warrior. She is hiding something. I know it_."

"_If she is_," Anya began as she walked backwards and signaled for Clarke to come forward, "_We will soon know_."

"Rules?" the blonde asked as she walked pass Lincoln, leaving Octavia slightly horrified.

"Sky girl, if you can land three hits on me, I will concede," Anya shouted mockingly.

"_Do not be so cocky, Anya! I feel she's stronger than she looks!_" Lincoln shouted, gaining an agitated look from the warrior.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

Anaya replied with a smirk and charged furiously. The warrior pulled back her fist when she was a foot away from the blonde. Clarke stepped aside and tripped the warrior, causing the woman to fall flat on her face. She proceeded to jump on top of the fallen woman and punch her shoulder three times.

It was so silent, all the wildlife within the forest could be heard. Clarke stood and waited for Anya to face her. The warrior begrudgingly got up, infuriated with herself. She had been cocky and it had taken her down within five seconds. She went to reach for her sword and was stopped by Lincoln. The warrior manically glared at the man who was daring to stop her.

"_With all respect Anya, your defeat is your own_," Lincoln breathed lowly. "_You were cocky and it caused you to lose. It happens to everyone at least once. Please, do not break an oath in anger. What do you think Heda would be more upset about? That you lost because of cockiness? Or that you killed a girl because she bested you?_"

"_Let. Go._" Anya warned. Lincoln pulled his hand away and took a few steps back. The woman turned with a sigh of defeat. "Clarke com skaikru, you are the victor. I shall take you to Heda immediately."

"I can't go right now-"

"It's now or never," the warrior warned.

Clarke looked back at Octavia, only to receive eyes full of uncertainty. Biting her lip, she mauled it over. _I have to go_, she thought. _If I don't, I don't think I'll get another chance any time soon. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm already running around trying to decide everything. Fuck_. "Lead the way," the blonde finally answered, annoyed with herself. The last thing Clarke saw was Anya smirking before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" Clarke heard through the rigid sack that covered her face as her body crashed on the floor. Startled, she inhaled and began coughing from the rude awakening. She went to push herself up and quickly became aware of her bound wrists behind her back. The blonde rolled to her knees and pushed herself up to a kneeling position.

"_Anya!" the blonde heard Lincoln yell and Tridgeasleng_. "_Stop! Heda will be displeased if she finds out you're behaving this way._"

"_Then keep your mouth shut Lincoln!_" Anya hissed behind Clarke's head as she roughly pulled the blonde up to her feet. "One wrong move and I will cute you down," the warrior whispered, pushing the blonde through tent flaps. A few more steps forward, Anaya kicked behind Clarke's knees. She slammed down to the floor, face first. The warrior forced her up again and left her to be in a kneeling position once more.

"_Anya!_" Lincoln almost shouted. "_What is wrong with you?_"

"_Yes, Anya_," a new voice appeared, "_Why are you tossing around this woman?_"

"_Heda,_" Anya said solemnly.

Clarke's heart stopped. _Lexa,_ she thought. She bit her lip to control her breathing. The overwhelming urge to charge forward and try to find her lost love was only stopped by a small voice in her head; _she doesn't know you_. It caused her body to stiffen. She buried her feelings in a box deep inside the depths of her soul within a millisecond; she knew how to be numb. And she needed to be for what was about to take place, regardless the direction it went.

"_Who is this woman and why is she bound and sacked?_" Lexa demanded; voice stone cold.

"_Heda, this is Clarke of the sky people. She is one of their leaders."_

A few moments of silence passed. Clarke could hear someone walking. There was a light creaking noise as the movement stopped. The blonde assumed Lexa had sat in her throne.

"_That does not answer my question, Anya._" Now there was agitation in the brunette's voice.

"_Her and her companion approached Lincoln while he was scouting. They knew we were there, watching them._" Another moment of silence.

"_Anya, if I have to keep asking you what happened next…_" Lexa warned.

"_Apologies, Heda. My party surrounded them. I asked why they were here. This one,_" Clarke found herself being dragged forward and then slammed down; she held back any noise, "_then told me she wished to speak with you._"

"_Why. Is. She. Bound?_" Lexa glared down at her general, furry dancing in her eyes.

"_Heda_," Lincoln interrupted. "_I mean no disrespect to you or to Anya by interrupting."_

"_Continue_." Anya's face was now ignited with rage.

"_The sky girl, Clarke, baited Anya into an agreement. She challenged Anya, and said that if she won, we would bring her to you._"

Lexa's eyebrow raised and realization dawned on her. "_So you made this woman a prisoner and beat her up because she won the challenge?_"

Anya suddenly could not meet Lexa's eyes. Her body laxed in defeat and shame. She knelt before her commander, head hanging low. "_Yes. I am not proud of my behaviors, Heda._"

"_I doubt that_," Lexa breathed as she momentarily rubbed her forehead. "_Unbind her and take that thing off her head_."

Clarke was quickly released and unveiled. It took a few blinks of her eyes for her sight to clear. When everything came into a clear picture, the first thing she found was Lexa. The blonde's eyes widened, instantly glossing with tears. Her mouth fell open and her heart rate picked up. There she was, in all her glory, sitting on her thrown, war paint, armor; even the blank expression was enough to send Clarke's heart soaring.

Lexa noticed the extreme change of the woman in front of her and it caught her off guard. Blue eyes seemed to be eating every inch of her. The way the blonde was looking at her made her want to squirm; and not entirely in a bad way. The brunette found herself resisting the urge to comfort the woman. Her face softened and her eyes began to fill with life. _Stop_, Lexa's mind whispered. Her walls were back up in an instant.

It didn't go unnoticed by Lincoln. He had grown up with his commander; he knew her well. The slight change in Lexa's facial features, even though brief, were significant. He made no remark on it. However, he did begin to speak. "_Heda, they speak gounasleng._"

The commander's glared and nodded her head. She stared at the blonde. "Why did you wish to meet with me? And do not play games. I may have more patience than my general, but it is not by much."

Clarke shook her head and breathed out slowly. "May I stand?" she asked, meeting emerald eyes. Lexa nodded and Clarke got up. "You're their leader. I'm a leader. My people showed up from the sky, seemingly on someone else's lands, with how we were being watched. Your lands. It's my duty to my people to seek you out since we've settled on your lands. We haven't come here to take anything or to harm anyone."

Lexa had taken out her dagger while Clarke was speaking and began swirling it in her hands. From what she could tell, the woman was being honest. "You came from the sky." It wasn't a question. The blonde nodded her head. "Why did your people come here?"

"Our home is dying."

"You're running out of food? Water? Oxygen?"

The last word startled Clarke, and it didn't go unnoticed. After a short delay, she responded, "Yes."

"I understand."

"You do?" the blonde was thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, I am not an idiot," the commander spit out.

"I apologize, that isn't what I meant. I wasn't aware that you or any of your people knew about space crafts."

"I know," the brunette said as she stood and walked down the few stairs from her throne, sheathing her dagger. "All commanders are taught these things. I have taught Anya and Lincoln these things. Most if the people do not know." Lexa stopped a few inches away from the blonde, green eyes piercing into blue ones, trying to figure something out. "You want peace?"

"Yes," Clarke breathed, abruptly finding herself feeling weak.

"I believe you, but…"

"But what?" the blonde was clenching her fists, controlling the urge to reach out and tough the woman she loved.

"You're hiding something." Blunt. To the point. And if it had been anyone else but Clarke, it would have been intimidating. But all it did to the blonde was make her want to grab the commander and kiss her.

"I can't give it all away the first time we meet, Commander."

A snicker was heard, and Lexa's head snapped toward Anya. The warrior was swallowing a laugh from the previous statement. "The both of you, leave us," Lexa commanded. The two grounders hurried out of the tent. Anya giving Clarke a death glare before exiting. Lexa's attention was back on the blonde, waiting.

"I can't tell you everything, Commander. And I don't know why you would be expecting me to. Yes, I'm hiding something, a few things. But those things don't have anything to do with wanting peace between our people. They're personal things. And frankly, none of your business."

A million different thoughts and emotions were flying across Lexa's eyes, and Clarke could read all of them. She knew it was risky to speak to Lexa that way. But she didn't sugarcoat anything before, she wasn't going to now. They stared at each other; a show down in a sense. Neither looking away. Neither saying a word.

"Alright," Lexa conceded, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. "Don't betray me, Klark. The price is not just your life if you do."

The brunette saying Clarke's name sent shivers down her spine. "I could never betray you," came out in a whisper from Clarke's lips. The commanders stony face cracked, and her eyebrow raised; a mixture of curiosity, confusion and something the blonde couldn't pinpoint. "I would like to form an alliance between our people," she quickly spoke up, fully realizing what she had just said.

The commander gave in to conversation instead of confronting what she had seen all over Clarke's face. "An alliance is not needed. I will call the leaders of the twelve clans. We'll draw a peace treaty."

"An alliance will be necessary if we go to war."

"War?" Lexa's face was blank once more, but her green orbs burned with question. "This is why you come to me? Because you need assistance? War with who?"

"The Mountain," Clarke was rigid, holding her ground.

"Tell me Klark, why do you need to fight the mountain?" The commander's anger was starting to bubble out through the surface.

"The same reason you do," the blonde fired back, taking a step toward the brunette. "They'll come after my people, just like they come after yours. I know what they do in there. They need to be stopped. I have the technology to get in. I have warriors, but they've never experienced battle."

"How do you know what they do in there? Are you one of them?" Abruptly, Lexa pushed Clarke onto the nearest tent beam and pinned her hands above her head. The blonde didn't fight, she didn't move. She continued to stare, taking in as much as she could.

"No," the word came out shakier than Clarke had intended. She couldn't help it. The brunette's body was pushed up against hers, no space between them. Their faces were so close, the blonde could feel Lexa's heated breaths on her lips. "My people and I have done research on them," she squeezed out, refraining from claiming the lips her eyes couldn't look away from.

"Why are you nervous then? You can't even look at me," the commander spat out harshly.

"I'm not nervous because I'm lying," blue eyes finally looked up from plump lips into emerald green. Lexa's breath caught in her throat. Clarke's pupils were blown, full of desire and feelings buried underneath that she couldn't understand. "I'm nervous because of how close you are to me," her words came out sultry.

Shock appeared on the curvatures of Lexa's face. Her head screamed at her to jump away, but she didn't want to; she couldn't. Now, the commander found her eyes dipping down to lips. _What are you doing?!_ Hear mind shouted at her. She calmly let go of Clarke's hands and stepped away. Coughing to clear her dry throat, she mustered up the courage to look at the blonde. "What have you learned?" she asked, disregarding what had just transpired.

Clarke put her hands behind her back and straightened herself up. She continued to lean her head against the rough wood, using it as support while the fog settled in her mind. "They're taking your people so they can use their blood. Your people's blood heals them from illness caused by radiation. They've been trapped in that mountain since the bombs dropped; they haven't adapted like the rest of us."

"They're slaughtering my people," furry was the only word to describe the tone in the commander's voice.

"Yes. And they're turning them into reapers by dosing them with drugs as well."

Rage was coursing through Lexa's blood. She clenched her fists and jaw, holding back from screaming and breaking the table close by. She breathed in and her eyes rolled into her head. After a few deep breaths, she unclenched her fists and slowly opened her eyes. Clarke was now staring at the brunette with concern. But she waited, unmoving and patient. A minute or so passed before Lexa spoke again. "Then an alliance is what is needed. Your information and technology, and my army and our knowledge of the land." The blonde nodded in agreement. Lexa let go and allowed regret to be seen. "I apologize Klark com skaikru. I should not have lost my temper and treated you that way."

Clarke smirked and finally pushed herself off the wooden beam, taking a few steps forward. "I'll forgive you on one condition; if you tell me your name." The commander raised an eyebrow in response. "I would like to know it so I may address you, in private, as an equal. We are both leaders of our people."

A long moment of silence past. Lexa was internally fighting with herself. The woman before her was quickly becoming a thorn in her side. The commanders of the past screamed danger; they called for blood to be rid of the threat. But her heart, her soul, wanted nothing more than to dissect and learn every inch of the intriguing woman in the tent with her. It scared the hell out of her. But her heart was screaming louder than her fear, louder than her mind; she gave in. "Lexa," she whispered. In that second, the woman, Lexa, was shinning in the brunette's eyes. Clarke lost her breath once more and shattered to a million pieces.

The blonde's smirk formed to a wholehearted smile. She reached out her arm. "I'm happy to meet you, Lexa." The commander grabbed Clarke's arm and gently squeezed; the voices of warning in her head not going unnoticed. Because when her fingertips landed on silky smooth skin, her insides knotted and flipped.


End file.
